Dwarf Orange Bulborb
The Dwarf Orange Bulborb is an enemy in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. It mimics the Orange Bulborb and has the same edginess, noticing Pikmin at a greater distance than other Dwarf Bulborbs. It can still be easily defeated by swarming or using the simple methods of defeating Dwarf Bulborbs. Notes Olimar's Notes Just as dwarf red bulborbs mimic the appearance of red bulborbs, it was theorized that an orange bulborb-mimicking variant must also exist. Recent fieldwork has confirmed this theory. Louie's Notes Although difficult to prepare, this exquisite creature is more than worth the effort. Great in fajitas! In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Grub-Dog Pit - Sublevel 3 and 4 *Deathbone Desert *Chemical Lake Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs In Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, Dwarf Orange Bulborbs make a reappearance. They can be found in both the Toxin Territory and Toxin Chamber. In the Toxin Chamber, thirty Dwarf Orange Bulborbs and an Orange Bulborb guard the Toxin Legend Shard. The Orange Bulborb drops the Toxin Legend Shard upon defeat, so defeating all Dwarf Orange Bulborbs is not completely necessary. Dwarf Orange Breadbugs are faster than some other Dwarf Bulborbs, and can eat three Pikmin at a time. Although a group of Dwarf Orange Bulborbs may pose as a challenge, they can still be defeated easily through the use of Purple Pikmin. Dwarf Orange Bulborbs share the edginess of Orange Bulborbs, being able to spot and chase Pikmin even when they are a fair distance apart. Captain Olimar can assist Pikmin in carrying the corpses of deceased Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. Pikimon Move List * Start - Headbutt * Start - Flatter * Lv. 7 - Dash * Lv. 10 - Bite * Lv. 15 - Crunch * Lv. 20 - Slam * Lv. 25 - Creep Out Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions * Breadbug -> Deep Stone Pikmin 4 the world to free Tike's notes: Despite being a cousin to the red dwarf, they have excellent lung capacity. They can scream for as long as five minutes! Actually, they don't even have to use a fraction of that energy to get a guardians attention, which would be a Orange Bulborb of course. They also can run faster and even swim underwater. Wow they actually could surpass their guardian if it weren't for their traditional weak exoskeletons. Alice's notes: I completely baffled on how every breadbug hasn't followed these guys foot steps. They're more cuter, smarter, and the fact they can swim! If only they weren't so vicious... that way I could train them to do tricks. However one thing I would watch out for is to not teach it any type of backflip tricks. I could see that going very badly. Captain Pikmin's notes: Same thing applies, but if they are in water you can't stomp on them, plus if you are nearby a orange bulborb. This little guy won't have any hesitation to use its ear piercing scream to call for some assistance. Pikmin: Theme Park Although their parents do not appear, their kids do. They are found in most caves, and even Trapdoor Trap when revisiting. They can sense Pikmin from a far distance, but when using a Noze Blind Spray, they have normal sense distance for the remainder of the day. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:Pikmin Z